


A Tale of Two Kingdoms

by skylociraptor



Category: Team Banhammer, The RageGaming Crew
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylociraptor/pseuds/skylociraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Cabin won't let the Crown Princess Sky inherent anything until she marries. She's arranged for her to marry Princess Eryn of the Isle of Foxes. This is the story of their two kingdoms. (Tagged with RageGaming cause we all came from his chat but so far he's not really in it. It's more about us.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Didn’t We Learn Our Lesson?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Cabin, Aj, and Eryn for beta'ing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Cabin lays down the law.

Another arranged marriage? She would have thought the last one’s disastrous results would have calmed her mother on the marriage front. Having to marry before she could inherit the throne that was her’s by birthright was ridiculous. She stormed through the doors to the throne room, the guards scrambling to open them in time. “Mother!” She called out angrily to the woman on the throne. Queen Cabin looked up at her incoming daughter and waved her hand to dismiss the advisors talking to her. Only one man stayed behind, taking his seat on the smaller throne to the right of the Queen’s. Queen Cabin wore a simple cut blue dress, made of the finest fabrics the kingdom had to offer. Her ornate golden crown, embedded with sapphires contrasted beautifully with her dark hair. The man on the other throne wore the same shade of blue as his Queen but his clothes were less expensive. He wore no crown, as he had not been named King when he married his Queen. 

Shaking slightly with her anger, the Princess stopped in front of the stairs leading up to the thrones. “What’s this I hear about another arranged marriage? After what happened last time you tried to marry me off?” 

“What happened last time was a freak accident.” Queen Cabin stayed calm as she spoke, “We didn’t know he was the leader of the rebellion. He hid his tracks well.” 

The Princess glared at her. “He almost killed you, Mother.” 

The Queen stood slowly, looking down at her daughter. “And yet he didn’t.” For the first time, the other man stirred. He moved to stand next to the Queen, a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“I will never let anyone come that close to hurting her again.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “Listen to your mother. She knows what is best for you.”

Princess Sky just stared at him, open contempt on her face. She took a deep breath before spitting out “You. You are not my father, you have no say in any of this.”

“No, he’s not. Nor am I your mother. Or have you forgotten how I took you two in and raised you as my own?” The Queen spoke sharply, anger flavoring her calmness for the first time. She stepped forward as her consort’s hand dropped back to his side.

“But-”

“Your father has been missing for years. It’s time you accepted what I was forced to accept years ago.”

“If it were you missing-”

“If I were the one missing, this kingdom would not be standing still!” The Queen’s voice echoed around the throne room. She waited for it to cease before she spoke again. “I loved King Winne, I still do, but he’s been gone for too long. The entire kingdom can not be put on hold because of one man, even the King. Without the support of the Isle of Foxes, we would not still be here.”

“Why the Isle of Foxes though? I’ve never even met Princess Eryn. Why can’t I marry Prince Hollow or someone I’ve actually met?” She knew that pouting was unbecoming of a Princess but she couldn’t help it. To be married off to a stranger from some far off land that she’d never even seen was insulting.

“You know as well as I do that King Rage is not interested in marrying off his sons. Besides, we have no need to strengthen our relationship with them at this time.” The Queen smiled at the man beside her as her calm demeanor returned. He smiled back.

“One of these days, I’m going to run away to live with Uncle Carry.” Princess Sky muttered under her breath as she finally calmed down. The Queen just laughed. She knew that her daughter would never join The Watch since it meant giving up her claim to the throne. “It’s always about duty for me. You got to marry for love, why can’t I?”

“Because sweetheart, I believe that you two will be good together. That you could fall for Princess Eryn.”

“I can’t marry a woman I just met!” The Princess protested. She took a deep breath, “Fine. I will meet and woo Princess Eryn. But if she’s terrible, I blame you for the fall of this kingdom.” The Queen just rolled her eyes as her stubborn and dramatic child swept back out of the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible with clothes But yeah here's chapter one of the story of our skype family. #TeamBanhammer 4 lyf or something. If you like it lemme know, if you see any ways it needs to be improved, let me know. Just.... let me know haha <3


	2. Maybe This Will be Okay After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Eryn arrives and Princess Sky finally meets her fiance.

The day had finally come for Princess Eryn’s arrival. Princess Sky dressed in her chambers, trusting only her most competent lady’s maid to help her prepare. Outcast bustled about the princess, arranging her skirts and checking for any flaws in the fine fabric. The royal blue dress was fitted tight to her top before flaring at her waist. 

“One last thing, my lady.” Outcast carefully picked up the golden crown and placed it on the Princess’s head. “There, you look amazing.”

“Thank you, Outcast. What would I do without you?” She smiled at the girl in the mirror.

“Probably look like a mess.” Outcast teased as she cleaned up the crown polishing supplies she had laid out earlier. “Now you have a fiance to meet and I have to go check on the seamstress. You look amazing, she’ll love you.” She gently shooed the Princess out of the room. 

 

When the Princess entered the room, the Queen and her consort were sharing a private moment in front of the twin thrones. He was holding both of her hands and whatever he told her made her blush and look away smiling. He kissed her. Princess Sky rolled her eyes as she mounted the steps in front of the thrones.

“You guys are so gross.” She smiled at her mother as she spoke.

“Just you wait till you meet Princess Eyrn.” Prince Aj stuck his tongue out at her and the Princess opened her mouth to say something back.

“You two, behave for once.” The Queen shook her head, trying to contain her smile. 

“You love us.” Her husband replied as a messenger slipped into the room.

“Your Grace, ma’am, sir.“ He bowed to each in turn. “Princess Eryn and her entourage have arrived safely. They have disembarked and are almost to the castle.” He was quickly dismissed and with his exit, the butterflies returned to the Princess’s stomach. She was going to meet the woman she would have to marry. What if she was terrible or they didn’t get along? Of course if things went terribly wrong, Uncle Carry was always looking for new members of the Watch.Cause a cold life of poverty and hard work would be great. She nervously smoothed the fabric of her dress.

“You look lovely. Stop fussing.” Her mother’s gentle reprimand stopped her with a hand halfway up to her crown to check it’s position. She smiled sheepishly and she dropped it back to her side. She took a deep breath and stood up straight, her fake court smile on her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her stepfather squeeze Queen Cabin’s hand before stepping back. Though Queen Cabin had made him a lord when she married him, his rank was still lower than Queen and Crown Princess. On the outside, the three were the picture of regality but inside they were all worrying about this meeting. 

The doors were opened by the guards and the royal herald stepped through.  
“Her Royal Highness, the Crown Princess of the Isle of Foxes, Princess Eryn and Lord Commander Epocalyse of her Queensguard.” He bowed out of the way of the pair as they entered. 

Princess Sky’s jaw dropped as she saw Princess Eryn. The red headed woman was gorgeous and she couldn’t take her eyes off her. Queen Cabin smiled as she gently bumped the Princess to remind her of where she was. She smiled sheepishly as she closed her mouth and gazed at her betrothed. The Princess was dressed in the pale pink of her house, carefully selected to match rather than clash with her short ginger hair. A silver crown perched on top of her hair, embedded with diamonds that showed the true wealth of her kingdom. As the pair drew up to the foot of the stairs, the Queen stepped forward. 

“Princess Eryn, Lord Commander,” The Queen bowed her head at each in turn, smiling warmly. “Welcome to the Kingdom of Nemesis. May I introduce my husband, Lord Aj,” He bowed. “And of course my daughter, the Crown Princess Sky.” 

The Princess stepped forward and curtsied. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Eryn. And of course, the infamous Lord Commander Epocalyse.”

The Princess laughed. “Infamous? Why Epoc, your deeds have even been sung here.”

“Heh, I wouldn't really think they deserve to be sung. It's just what anyone would have done.” The Lord Commander smiled at her Princess.

“You must be tired from your trip. Princess Sky would be honored to show you to your rooms.” The Queen spoke up.

“Lead away darlin.” Eryn said as the other Princess walked down the steps.

Sky lead the way out of the throne room, careful to stay ahead so they couldn’t see how red she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Cabin for the title and Eryn and Epo for helping me write her. <3


End file.
